Fixation
by Lane Render
Summary: Hinata has grown and found herself a new fixation. She just can't focus. But is it really only just a fixation? A little contest between me and my friend animefan246


_Yeah so this is a lemon. My first lemon. It's actually a contest between me and my friend animefan246 on who can write a better lemon. Our conversation went something like this._

_Me- -whining- Write a story I can read? Coooome ooooooon!_

_Her- You probably want a lemon._

_Me- -insulted- No! Plus, you couldn't write one anyway._

_Her- Oh really?_

_Me- Yep, you gotta read one to write one. Now _I_ could write one. –eyebrow waggle-_

_Her- Oh really?_

_Me- Yep!_

_Sooooooo this happened. Check hers out and be sure to tell us whose you think is better_

_

* * *

_

Hyuuga Hinata was not the girl she used to be. She was still shy, yes, she still blushed more than she would care to, and still had a bit of a bad habit of poking her fingers together when she got nervous, though she had gained more control of that. She was, of course, also still kind and caring.

But she was stronger, she understood things more, she was more mature, and despite her shyness, she was able to, now, work right through it. She also no longer pined after a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Hokage-to-be. She had gotten quiet observant in general, and especially when it came to him, and Hinata had long ago accepted that he had eyes for only one person (and no, it wasn't Konha's resident pink-haired kunoichi) and she had accepted it quite easily, she thought, easier than she expected to. Yes, she still practically hero-worshiped that boy, he never fell from that pedestal in her eyes, but there was no real reason to change that. It was something she aspired to be, and a goal. And goals were always good.

Hinata had done the right thing, too, and she knew it because now after a certain raven-haired boy had come back it was obvious to everyone, not only her, who that blonde would be with forever. Sure, they were still young but that boy had such a conviction that no one would doubt it. And thanks to Naruto's adamant defense of the raven, Sasuke was being more easily accepted back into the community than anyone ever could have thought.

Of course it was Sasuke, who did you think I was talking about?

But those two are not the focus of this. Hinata. Back to the Hyuuga heiress. With all the time that had gone by, it was inconceivable that she _wouldn't_ find a new fixation. But she was older, more mature, and it was more than just a fixations.

She could work through her shyness nowadays if it weren't for a certain complication, that made the confession much harder, and even the choice of whether or not she wanted to confess much, much harder.

She had always known she _wanted_ to confess to Naruto.

Hinata hadn't stopped thinking about it, no matter what. Take her current situation for example. Her body was moving automatically, avoiding attack, dodging, attacking, all on auto-pilot.

She was hit in the chest and stumbled backward.

"Dead," stated the long-haired man (because he was now a man) standing over her.

No, she wasn't in battle. This was just practice. Therefore, not actually dead.

Neji held out a hand for Hinata. "You're not focused," he said, pulling her up, "If that were a real battle, you would have died."

Hinata nodded once. Neji softened up a bit.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright? If it's okay that I ask, what's bothering you?"

Neji hadn't exactly dropped his formalities. In fact, he was still extremely formal. But there were small moments like that when Hinata really saw that they had grown closer, when she knew she was right about that, and she wasn't just imagining it.

Those small moments had been the beginning of the fixation.

"Yes, I'm alright, Neji-niisan." NO I'M NOT! "It's nothing, I'm just having difficulties with concentration recently."

Did he believe her? She couldn't tell. But he told her, "Alright, then why don't you meditate instead."

She nodded. "I think I will. Thank you Neji-niisan." She bowed and hurried away.

* * *

_Hot breath mixed together. Hands were running up her shirt, coming up, callused by years of training but still touching her softly, cupping her-_

No, stop, focus! Concentrate!

_A moan. The other hand, which wasn't occupied, slid down, hooking under her waistband. The cloth below her pant line was pushed aside, one finger-_

DAMMIT HINATA HOW HORNY ARE YOU! FOCUS!

Inner-Hinata was quite… loud, after being hidden for so long.

'_I can't do this._' Hinata stood up and marched towards her room, slamming the door, a bit uncharacteristically.

She blushed at her reaction, completely in character.

* * *

"Jeez Hinata-chan, just tell us who you're pining after," Tenten huffed.

"Yeah, we wanna know!" Ino added.

Hinata blushed. "It's embarrassing. And he won't like me anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh don't give us that!" Ino said, "Just tell us!"

"Tell him! You're adorable Hinata-chan, who _wouldn't_ like you!"

"I'm too old to be adorable!"

* * *

'_They're right, if not for the right reasons. Just tell him. You owe it to him anyway. You can't go on liking your own cousin like this and not tell him. It's just… not right… you have to at least warn him of your complete pervertedness._

'_Oh God, since when am I a pervert? Kakashi-sensei is, not me…_

'_That's not the point…_

'_You can't go on not telling him. Just do it! Ugh…'_

Hinata slammed her face into her pillow and screamed.

…then blushed.

_

* * *

Knock knock knock._

"Coming!"

NO! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! ABO- oh, too late.

Oh hello there abs, how are you?

Hinata was greeted by a shirtless Neji, and she had to force her eyes to his face and away from his muscles. His finely toned, chiseled muscles.

"Oh, Hinata-sama! One moment." Neji immediately turned back into his room to pull a shirt on. After all, it wouldn't be right to stand in front of the Hyuuga heiress without a shirt on. He should have thought of that before he answered the door. "Sorry Hinata-sama. What is it you want?"

'_Ohhhhhh, why'd I do this. MMMHhhhh….just…FUCK!'_ Mental blush. _'I hate my brain. Just kill me.'_

"Hinata-sama, are you ok? Why don't you come in for a minute?"

"IthinkIminlovewithyou!"

"…what?"

"Ah..I…um…what I mean is," _'Ohhhhhh….', "_Well I …Neji-niisan…"

"Hinata-sama. Calm down."

"I th-think I'm in l-love with you," Hinata looked at the ground, blushing and poking her fingers together, like she was a little girl again.

Neji just looked at Hinata, wide-eyed. "Hinata-sama…."

"I know it's terrible and everything but I just thought it'd be better to tell you and not keep it secret because it wouldn't be right to mphhh-"

Neji cut Hinata off. With his lips.

He pulled back and bowed slightly. "Sorry, Hinata-sama."

"…why are you apologizing?"

"…I…don't….know?"

"Can you do that again?"

And Neji did, placing his lips lightly, tentatively, against Hinata's. Their mouths moved together. Slowly, and carefully at first, before getting more urgent, and needy. Neji's arm went tightly around Hinata's waist, pulling her into his room and closing the door behind her, before pushing her up against said door. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch. Hinata's hands found their way into Neji's hair and holding his mouth to hers.

Neji pulled back, breathing hard along with Hinata. "Hinata-sama, is this ok?"

Hinata nodded once, blushing, but not letting her eyes leave his. "Yes."

And their lips were together again with a new fire. Neji's hand slid under Hinata's shirt. They pulled away for only long enough for the shirt to come over Hinata's head before they were together again. Neji's hand cupped Hinata's breast softly and she gasped out, moaning as he rubbed his thumb over the nipple.

Neji's mouth found its way down her neck, to the pink spot, closing down on it, tongue swirling. Hinata moaned again, louder. "Neji-niisan…"

As his tongue played with on nipple and his hand cupped the other breast, his other hand slid down to Hinata's pant line, pushing her pants down her hips. They fell down to her ankles. "Neji-niisan."

Neji pulled away and looked up. "Yes?"

Hinata blushed (not that her face wasn't already red from their current activities.) "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Oh?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Then let's fix that problem." Neji pulled his shirt off and slid his pants down, nice and quickly before pressing his body against Hinata's again.

She pushed her body against him, needing. She felt the growing bulge in Neji's pants as Hinata rubbed herself against him, and Neji groaned into Hinata's mouth. He pulled her away from the wall, and back up to his bed, pulling her along with him. His legs hit the bed and he sat back. Hinata kneeled up on the bed, a leg on either side of Neji.

She seemed surprised by her new position, above him, but quickly took advantage of it, to put her own tongue in his mouth, to move her hips against him. He lied back, flipping Hinata down under him and pulling her panties off. Still kissing her and holding her breast with one hand, rolling the nipple between to fingers, he slid one hand down her body, to her womanhood. Neji rubbed her clit, listening to her moans and finding just the right way to rub her and drive her insane.

"Ne-eji n-niisan…"

One finger slid in her entrance, already slick and wet. Wanting. Hinata pushed her hips up, immediately pushing his finger deep inside her. Another finger slid in and Hinata moaned. "Neji I want you n-now."

Neji was happy to oblige, sliding his undergarments down off himself, positioning himself in front of her entrance. "Are you sure, Hinata-sama."

"Yes."

Neji pushed his manhood into her, reaching the barrier that was the sign of her innocence and pushed through it.

Hinata took in a breath sharply. She bit her lip lightly before saying. "It's alright. Move."

Neji obliged, pulling in and out, slowly at first, before thrusting in harder. Hinata groaned out, loudly, and Neji covered her mouth with his own, swallowing the sounds. The warmth was building up inside him pooling and becoming a hot, burning fire. He felt himself growing closer to a release.

Neji repositioned his body, so that with each thrust he rubbed Hinata's clit. The want in her grew, aching for more and more of Neji's thrust, her hips thrusting up against his in turn. Her passage began to tighten as the feeling, the pure pleasure built up so tight she thought she might explode from it. She went over the edge, yelling Neji's name into his mouth.

The feeling of Hinata's passage spasming around him was too much, and Neji soon followed Hinata over the edge, coming hard inside of her, yelling her name right back at her. They rode out their orgasms together.

* * *

As they lay together on Neji's bed, holding each other, Neji running his hands through her hair, Hinata thought. _'It really is more than just a fixation.'_ "Neji-niisan."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hinata-sama."


End file.
